Marki Wikia:Prawa autorskie
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Tekst tej Wikii (jak i innych Wikii) jest udostępniany w oparciu o licencję GNU Free Documentation License. Derywaty powinny być udostępnione na identycznych warunkach, aby zapewności wolność wszystkich treści. Przeczytaj tekst GNU Free Documentation License (en) (pl), aby poznać całą licencję. :Udziela się zezwolenia do kopiowania, rozpowszechniania lub modyfikację treści artykułów polskich Wikii zgodnie z zasadami Licencji GNU Wolnej Dokumentacji w wersji 1.2 lub dowolnej późniejszej opublikowanej przez Free Software Foundation, nie zawiera Sekcji Niezmiennych, bez Tekstu na Przedniej Okładce i bez Tekstu na Tylnej Okładce. :Kopia tekstu licencji umieszczona jest pod tytułem „Tekst GNU Free Documentation License”. Treści Wikii podpadają pod zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności i zasady użytkowania. GNU Free Documentation License Licencja '''GNU FDL (Free Documentation License – Licencja Wolnej Dokumentacji, GFDL) jest licencją typu copyleft dla dokumentów wolnej dokumentacji, wydaną przez Free Software Foundation. Wszystkie teksty na Wikii są objęte tą licencją. GFDL jest licencją typu copyleft, co oznacza, że treści na niej udostępnione mogą być kopiowane, modyfikowane i redystrybuowane tak długo, jak długo warunki licencji są spełnione, to znaczy m.in. są podani autorzy oryginalnych tekstów. Z tego powodu wszystkie teksty na Wikii pozostaną na zawsze wolne i będą mogły być używane przez każdego pod pewnymi warunkami, z których zdecydowana większość służy zapewnieniu wolności materiałów. Wikipedia, jedna z najczęściej cytowanym stron internetowych, działa na licencji GFDL. Zastosowanie tej samej licencji na Wikii pozwala jej użytkownikom na używanie treści z Wikipedii. Musisz pozostawać w zgodzie z GFDL, kiedy kopiujesz treści z Wikipedii. Łatwym sposobem na to jest użycie w artykule szablonu Wikipedia i użycie go następująco: lub - dla artykułów które mają taką samą nazwę na Marki Wikii jak i na Wikipedii. lub - dla artykułów które mają inną nazwę na Marki Wikii od tej na Wikipedii Wytyczne dotyczące grafik Grafiki GFDL lub znajdujące się w domenie publicznej są na Wikii mocno preferowane. Użycie grafiki, które narusza prawa autorskie, jest podstawą do skasowania tej grafiki. Informacja o prawach autorskich musi być dodana do strony opisu każdej załadowanej grafiki. Zobacz też Warunki udostępniania grafik. Wyjątki od licencji GFDL Wyjątki: #Siostrzane projekty Wikii mogą być dostępne na innych licencjach. #Grafiki i inne wgrane pliki medialne mogą być dostępne na innych wolnych licencjach albo na zasadzie fair use. #Niektórzy użytkownicy mogą zdecydować się na multilicencjonowanie swoich edycji. W takich przypadkach ich edycje będą dostępne na GFDL i na każdej innej wybranej licencji. #Niektóre społeczności konkretnych Wikii mogą zdecydować się na multilicencjonowanie całych swoich wiki. W takich przypadkach ich edycje będą dostępne jak wyżej – na wszystkich wybranych licencjach. Szablony atrybucji Jest zalecane, aby szablony takie, jak lub były umieszczane w artykułach skopiowanych z wiki na licencji GFDL. Pamiętaj, że jeżeli jesteś autorem oryginalnych treści, nie powinieneś umieszczać takich szablonów, jeśli przenosisz jakiś tekst na inne wiki. Wikipedyści mogą uznać to za spam, jeżeli dodasz szablon, który linkuje zwrotnie do Wikii podczas, gdy nie jest to wymagane dla zapewnienia legalności. Zobacz dla przykładu ten post umieszczony w 2006 na jednej z list mailingowych Wikipedii. Zobacz też * FAQ anglojęzycznej Wikipedii dotyczące praw autorskich * Artykuł w Wikipedii o GFDL Pamiętaj: GFDL to nie to samo, co licencja Creative Commons!